


The Drug In Me Is You

by RaiFinnigan



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Hurt, Loss of Sanity, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiFinnigan/pseuds/RaiFinnigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The command bridge fell deathly silent. Even Soundwave turned away from the helm to look at the Decepticon Leader and Commander."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drug In Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of Megastar drabbles based off of lyrics from the Falling In Reverse album "The Drug In Me Is You". I hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> And as a side note, this story is also on my Fanfiction account (although I've made a few edits here, hopefully for the better). If any of you want to take a look, it's the same user name as here.

Raised By Wolves  
"I will never spill, spill my blood for you  
You have let me down one too many times."

Starscream paced the length of his quarters, wings tense and trembling. Bright blue energon dripped from claw marks in his wings at a steady pace. The Decepticon SIC should have headed down to the medibay to have Knock Out tend to his wounds, but the seeker wasn't in the mood to deal with the vain medic. The slender mech grumbled to himself as his pacing finally came to an end in front of his window. He glared out into the darkness of the night, rage slowly building in his spark.

"How dare he? Every time one of his plans fail where one of mine would have succeeded, he acts like it's my fault!" Starscream snarled as he whipped around, energon flying from his wounds to splatter against the walls. "I've had enough! If that aft blames me for one more of his failures, I'll claw his optics out!"

The slender seeker resumed his pacing, muttering and ranting to himself before he finally calmed down. With a long suffering sigh, he finally made his way down to the medibay, confident that he now had enough control to keep himself from tearing Knock Out apart.

\-----------

Tragic Magic  
"Bruised and broken  
My eyes are open"

"Wakey, wakey Commander."

Starscream grumbled, slowly opening his dull red optics. The seeker gazed up at the all too familiar ceiling of the medibay. A glance over to the side confirmed what he guessed, Knock Out had been the one to awaken him. 

"How bad was it this time?"

"Lets see," Knock Out pulled out a datapad from his subspace, flicking it on and glancing over it with a bored expression on his handsome face plates, "Both pedes needed to be repleaced; and you're lucky I still had your model in stock or I would have had to waste my time rebuilding them from scratch, one of your wings needed to be completely rebuilt, both optics fixed, and various dents and scratches. So....the usual."

Starscream nodded and slowly sat up on the medical berth. Everything still hurt, from the tips of his wings to the bottom on his pedes, but the seeker wasn't about to allow himself to just lay around. That would only give Megatron another excuse to beat him, not that the tyrant seemed to need one.

"Commander Starscream, I wouldn't recommend moving around too much."

"And do you seriously believe Megatron will allow me to just stay in here?"

"If I pull my medical rank he will."

Starscream glanced at the vain red mech, running over the options in his helm. He had formed an odd sort of friendship with Knock Out, the medic would pull rank if he had to. After all, Knock Out had probably put him back together more times than any other medic would ever be willing to do.

"And if I leave now?"

"You wouldn't survive another beating if you don't allow time for the repairs and welds to settle."

Starscream nodded once again and flopped back down onto the berth, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"In that case, Megatron can go frag himself."

"Good answer, Heir Commandant."

\-----------

The Drug In Me Is You  
"Trying to consume, the drug in me is you.  
And I'm so high on misery, can't you see?"

Megatron sneered down at the trembling form of the seeker crumpled at his pedes. The tyrant growled darkly and kicked the slender silver mech, breaking the brittle glass of his cockpit. Starscream whimpered pathetically as he curled in on himself, his wings beginning to tremble.

"M-My Lord-"

"Silence!" Megatron snarled out, fusion cannon humming to life at his side, "I tire of your failures!"

The Second in Command of the Decepticons glanced up at the ex-gladiator, his red optics dull. For once, Starscream was glad the command center was empty, void of even Soundwave. At least there would be no mocking remarks or sympathetic looks this time around. 

Megatron smirked down at the fallen seeker, aiming his fusion cannon at his spark chamber. Just as he was about to blast the seeker apart, something caught his optics. Starscream's shoulders were shaking and he refused to look up at the Decepticon Warlord. Megatron growled, using the tip of his fusion cannon to tilt the seeker's helm up. The tyrant's deep red optics widened and a sinking feeling filled his spark. The seeker was crying, energon tears running down his face plates in twin streaks. Megatron took a step back, fusion cannon clicking off with a quiet whine. The Warlord had never once seen Starscream cry in all the centuries he'd known the seeker. Not even after all the mental and physical abuse the seeker had gone through, not even after being forcefully separated from his trine. The slender mech had always held his helm up high and strutted around like his owned everything. Seeing the once proud mech pushed to a point of breaking down in tears pulled at Megatron's spark. The silver tyrant slowly knelt down next to his Second in Command and gently placed a large servo on the seeker's shoulder armor. 

Starscream flinched away from the touch and curled up on his self tighter, servos held protectively over his spark chamber. 

"Please Lord Megatron," Starscream whimpered out between his choked sobs, "No more. No more."

Megatron gently coaxed the slender silver mech out of his ball, running his claws over the seeker's wings. Starscream eyed him warily, he was use to the tyrant's tricks. He had done this before; his raining fists turning into gentle caresses, his glares turning into lovingly looks. It never lasted. And yet...the seeker fell for them every time. He couldn't help it, he was in love with the Warlord, had been for centuries, and wanted to believe he could be gentle. Starscreame closed his optics and hung his helm, his wings slumping down. Who was he kidding? Even if he didn't change, Starscream would still love him. Megatron was like a drug and the seeker was addicted. As Megatron pulled the slender mech to his chest plates, whispering promises that wouldn't be kept and speaking of love he didn't feel, Starscream knew he could never escape this addiction.

\--------

I'm Not A Vampire  
"I'm insane, I can feel it in my bones  
Coursing through my veins. When did I become so cold?"

The pale lights of the Nemesis' hall flickered slowly as a slender figure walked by. The Decepticon Second in Command glowered down the empty hall of the ship, the click of his heels echoing loudly in the cold, still silence. The seeker seemed to be the only one awake on the whole ship, he hadn't even seen a single sign of Soundwave. Not that he minded, of course, it gave him ample time to think. The Decepticon's latest raid plan hadn't turned out so well and the one to suffer and take all the blame because of that was Starscream as usual. The seeker growled lowly to himself, his claws twitching and clenching. How was it his fault that Megatron's plan had failed miserably? Starscream had gone to the Iacon Science Academy for Primus' sake! If the Decepticon Lord would just acknowledge that fact and allow him to come up with a plan or two then perhaps their raids would be successful. The slender mech growled again, a crazed look shining in his optics. He would show them all, if it was the last thing he did.

\--------

Good Girls, Bad Guys  
"And how you look when you are wet  
Is something I cannot forget."

It was a night of celebration on board the Decepticon warship. They had successfully completely an energon raid without loosing any to the Autobots.

Megatron sat at the head of the officers table, relaxing for the first time in years as he looked out over his soldiers; Knock Out was leaning heavily against Breakdown's side, the medic having already consumed his body weight in high grade, Breakdown was easily holding up his bond mate's weight, continuing his conversation with Dreadwing. Soundwave was no where to be seen, the communications officer wasn't known to enjoy crowds. The Decepticon Leader snorted into his cube of high grade. He really needed to force Soundwave down here at least once. It would be interesting to see the results. The silver tyrant slowly glanced to his right, optics roving over his Second in Command.

Starscream swirled his high grade around in it's cube, sighing softly as he took a small sip. The slender mech glanced around the room, fighting to keep the smile off of his face plates. The plan that had worked? It was his. Megatron had finally listened to his Second in Command and it had worked beautifully. Starscream's wings twitched suddenly....someone was watching him. It couldn't have been Knock Out or Breakdown, they were far too into each other. Dreadwing wasn't interested in him and the eradicons knew better. That left only one mech. Starscream glanced to his left over the rim of his cube and sure enough, the Decepticon Warlord's optics were running over his frame. Well now, why not have a bit of fun with this?

Megatron blinked, raising an optic ridge. He didn't like that smirk on the seeker's pretty face plates. Wait...pretty? Where in the Pits of Kaon did that come from? Well...now that he thought about it... the seeker WAS pretty.

Starscream smirked smugly and went to take another sip of high grade, intentionally tipping the cube too far forward.

"Opps," The slender mech giggled as the bright pink energon ran in rivets down his chest plates.

Megatron's optics widened as they locked onto the seeker's shimmering chest plates. The ex gladiator's engine revved loudly in approval, and luckily for Megatron, the loud music muffled it.

"Lord Megatron.~"

The seeker's low, rumbling purr snapped the Warlord out of his thoughts. Megatron looked up, optics locking onto Starscream's still smirking face plates.

"I seem to have made a mess of myself," Here the Decepticon Second in Command leanded forward, red optics glittering prettily, "Would you care to help me clean up?"

If anyone noticed Megatron fall out of his seat with his face plates burning, engines revving, and a giddy Starscream laughing loudly next to him, they didn't comment.

\--------

Pick Up The Phone  
"I have tried way too many times to heal  
I have loved you so much it hurts me dear."

Megatron paced in front of the doors leading to the emergency room of the Nemesis medibay. Within that very room, Knock Out was working furiously to keep the Decepticon Second in Command online, barking orders at Breakdown when his partner didn't move fast enough. The silver tyrant snarled, deep red optics flashing dangerously, as he listened to the frantic medic and loud crashing coming from the room he wasn't allowed to enter. For once in his existence the large mech felt a crippling guilt overwhelm him. Even all the years he spent in the gladiatorial arena as Megatronus, crushing spark after spark in his claws, hadn't made him feel as sick with himself as he did at this very moment. It was his fault that Starscream was now clinging to life, his fault that the slender seeker might not make it. Megatron closed his optics and clenched his denta, trying to get the images out of his processor. 

Loud screeches echoed throughout the command center, broken sobs following. Arachnid smirked from her station, greatly enjoying the show. Soundwave stood at the helm as usual, ignoring the typical sounds of a fight occurring behind him. Starscream collapsed to the ground with a loud clang, claws digging into the floor. The seeker hacked, blue energon spilling out of his mouth and painting the floor beneath him. A kick in the side caused him to roll over onto his back, forced to look up into the face of his long time abuser. Megatron sneered down at him, baring his sharp denta. Starscream didn't even know what he had done to set the Decepticon Warlord off this time around. The seeker had just been standing at his station, working on a formula to make space bridge travel easier, when he had felt a clawed servo clamp down onto his wing. It had all just gone to the Pit from there. Starscream was jerked from his thoughts as Megatron kneeled down and gripped his helm tightly, dragging him to his pedes.

"Well, Starscream?" Megatron growled out, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Why?"

Deep red optics blinked in confusion. What was Starscream talking about?

"Why what?"

"Why do you do this to me?" Starscream asked softly, vocals cracking, "Why say you love me then turn around and abuse me for no reason?"

The command bridge fell deathly silent. Even Soundwave turned away from the helm to look at the Decepticon Leader and Commander. Megatron froze, his optics wide. Was he really abusing the slender mech for no reason? Hadn't he mseed up some plan recently? Planned to over throw him? The Warlord dug through his processor, attempting to remember. No...the seeker hadn't messed up, hadn't made any mistakes, hadn't been planning. Megatron slowly loosened his grip on Starscream, allowing the silver seeker to fall to the floor in a trembling heap.

"Knock Out," Megatron growled over the comm, his optics locked onto Starscream's form. "Prepare the medibay."

Megatron opened his optics slowly, glaring at the door in front of him. He had nearly lost his beautiful seeker due to his own anger, his inability to control himself. The Decepticon Leader sighed softly and buried his helm in his clawed servos. By the Pits of Kaon, he would never hurt his seeker again.

\--------

Don't Mess With Ouija Boards  
"I'm bound by fear of being trapped,  
I'm falling faster, fade to black."

"I don't want to say I told you so, but I-"

"Silence."

Starscream smirked to himself, shrugging his shoulders. He slowly made his way around the room, being sure to stay far out of grabbing range of the large silver mech on the berth. The Decepticon Warlord was berth-ridden due to the dark energon running through his systems. The sleek silver mech smiled softly to himself. He actually liked taking care of his bond mate. It didn't happen very often, after all. 

"Forgive me, My Lord. I meant no disrespect." Starscream mumbled, shooting a smile smile at his lover. "I was merely stating a fact."

Megatron grumbled and looked away, irritated at being stuck on the berth. He felt trapped, confined. The tyrant now understood how the seeker must feel when he kept him locked in the brig. It didn't help that Starscream seemed to want to rub the fact that he had warned the Warlord of the negative effect the dark energon might have had on his systems in his face.

Starscream smirked at stepped up near the head of the berth, lovingly running his claws over the silver tyrant's helm.

"Relax, My Lord. A few more hours and you'll be up and crushing Autobots like nothing ever happened."

Deep red optics locked onto the slender mech's face plates before quickly looking away again. Megatron would have to remember to thank Starscream later...much later. Where no one could hear him acting weak or thankful.

\--------

Sink or Swim  
"I have my hands around your throat  
With a smile upon my face, squeeze until you choke."

The shadows in the room shifted, threatening to consume him. The silence stretched on, threatening to drown him. His dark thoughts ran through his him, threatening to drag him down and suffocate him. Perhaps it was appropriate. He deserved no less, after all.

Starscream growled to himself, glaring at the shadows creeping along the walls of his rooms. Dark images were swirling around his processor. So many beatings, so much abuse, so many plans rejected. It was time to take action...or dye trying.

The slender mech's heels clicked softly in the deserted hallway. The Nemesis was silent, the only sign of life was Starscream himself. The Decepticon Second in Command stopped in front of a large door at the end of the hall, a scowl plastered on his face plates. The seeker silently punched in the code for the door, swiftly stepping in once they opened. There was his target, sleeping silently, on the large berth. Starscream crept closer, wings trembling in anticipation. He quickly, but carefully, began to strap the other mech down onto his berth, freezing each time the larger mech shifted. Starscream smirked and checked over his work, making sure his target couldn't escape. Once the seeker was satisfied, he crawled up onto the berth and slowly wrapped his clawed servos around the other's neck.

Megatron awoke from recharge with a start. Confused red optics locked onto the gleefully smiling face of his Second in Command. The Decepticon Warlord attempted to reach up and yank the seeker off of him, only to realize he couldn't move. He was powerless, and Starscream knew it. Starscream smirked down at Megatron, slowly tightening his grip on the tyrant's neck. He could feel vital energon lines slowly starting to crumple beneath the pressure and it thrilled him. Only a few more inches, a few more ruptures, and the nightmare would finally be over. As Megatron began to choke beneath him, coughing up energon, Starscream laughed; the hollow, empty sound echoing throughout the Nemesis.

\--------

Caught Like A Fly  
"And when you die I won't be at your wake,  
No eulogy from me, just a smile on my face."

It was oddly silent upon the Nemesis, not even the soft hum of machines could fill the emptiness. Megatron growled to himself, his red optics roving over the command center. Various eradicons ran round as they preformed miscellaneous tasks, Soundwave stood at the helm keeping them on course and scanning for energon deposits, and Arachnid sat in her corner, her purple optics taking everything in. There was one station empty, the one belonging to the Second in Command of the whole Decepticon army. The slender seeker had been offlined by Megatron's own servo. The silver tyrant hadn't meant to crush Starscream's spark, but it had happened. And now, the Decepticons were without a Second in Command. Megatron slowly smirked; oh well. It was fun while it lasted.

\--------

Goodbye Graceful   
"And if I die before I wake,  
Tell the devil I'm on my way."

He probably should have listened to the seeker, he mused. After all, the slender mech had gone through the Iacon Science Academy. Megatron snarled, clawing at his own helm as the whispers started up again. With the dark energon flowing through his systems, the Decepticon Warlord was forced to edure the voice of Unicron himself whispering in his processor. The silver tyrant groaned, closing his optics. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. The feeling of clawed servos gently running over his helm caused Megatron to glance up.

Starscream stood in front of him, a rare show of concern flashing in his bright red optics. The silver seeker gently slapped the larger mech's servos away from his helm, replacing them with his own. A few rubs from his skilled claws had Megatron slowly drifting off into recharge. As the large mech slowly slumped down onto the berth, Starscream leaned over him, whispering softly in his audio.

"Just relax, Master. All will be well in the morning."

\--------

The Westerner  
"No you won't take my pride  
I'll keep my head held high."

The silver tyrant raised an optic ridge as the watched his Second in Command strut about the command center like yesterday's beating had never taken place. Starscream barked order at the eradicons, made snide comments at the other officers, talked down Megatron's plans. All completely normal for the slender seeker...and it bothered the Decepticon Leader greatly. It would normally take roughly an Earth week before the seeker would be himself after a beating.

"Starscream..." Megatron growled out, his optics narrowing.

The silver seeker spun on his heel to face the ex gladiator, clawed servos clasped behind his back.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"Follow me." The Warlord commanded, making his way out of the room. "Soundwave, you have the helm."

The silent mech nodded as Starscream made his way out of the room after Megatron. As soon as the doors shut behind them, the seeker found himself pinned to the wall, looking up into the Warlord's deep red optics.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean, My Lord?" 

"You're never this...normal, after a beating."

The seeker smirked and leaned in towards Megatron, his wings fluttering against the wall. 

"Does it bother you, Megatron?"

"Do not try my patience, Starscream."

The seeker sighed and rested his helm back against the wall, his wings beginning to twitch slighlty. 

"I'm tired of all of this. I've decided I'm not going to let you beat down my pride anymore." Starscream smirked smugly at the larger mech. "I figured you'd enjoy it."

Megatron snarled and smashed his lips against Starscream's. He would never say it out loud, but the silver seeker was right...he did enjoy it.


End file.
